True Love, Or Is It?
by WwERaW
Summary: Sky's been hiding a secret for over 4 years. Jeff and some of her friends know what the secret is. What will they do to help Sky when her secret comes to haunt her? What happens when Jeff's been hiding a secret of his own? Will it be too late? R
1. Default Chapter

True Love....Or is it?  
  
Summary: Sky thought she found true love, but then after awhile she starts to think differently and gets advice from some friends.  
  
Characters: Sky, Jeff Hardy, Brock Lesnar, Trish Stratus, Lita, Stacy, Test, Hurricane, Matt Hardy, Torrie, Terri, Baby Gurl, Chip, Chuey, Rookie, Jonathan, etc.  
  
Chapter 1: The Match  
  
Sky was just an ordinary 24-year-old woman. She had blond hair with blue streaks. She was 5'5, green eyes, not too fat and not too thin, and when anyone sees her, she always seems to be smiling. She gets a long with about everyone, and she loves what she does for a living. She loves to entertain the fans. Sky was in her locker room talking to Trish.  
  
Stage Manager: Sky, you got 5 minutes.  
  
Sky: Alright, thank you.  
  
Trish: Are you sure you want to go out there alone?  
  
Sky: I'm positive, I'll be fine, ok?  
  
Trish: Ok, but you know how those two are, so I'll be watching from back here.  
  
All of a sudden the door opens. Walking in is Jeff, Shane, Brock, and Lita.  
  
Jeff: All of us will be watching from back here.  
  
Sky: Ok, I'll see you after the match.  
  
All: Ok, bye  
  
Sky: Later  
  
"Yes, I've lost my mind. All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head. All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head."  
  
Lillian: This match is scheduled for a one fall, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Steven Richards, she is the WWE Women's Champion...VICTORIA.  
  
The crowd booed them as they both entered the ring. The lights went out and everyone jumped up and screamed when they heard "Get Ur Freak On"  
  
Lillian: And her opponent, making her way to the ring...SKY.  
  
Everyone screamed as Sky entered the ring. The bell rang, and the match started. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then took turns throwing punches. Victoria got the upper hand. She grabbed Sky by the hair and threw her to the other side of the ring. She grabbed her by the hair again, but Sky blocked the punch and punched Victoria. Victoria wasn't phased by that and kneed Sky in the stomach and clotheslined her. Victoria went for the cover, but Sky got the shoulder up after 2. Victoria punched Sky and Sky fell on the mat. Victoria went out on the apron and jumped over the top rope, but Sky moved out of the way. Victoria was on the ground and Sky had the upper hand. Sky punched her, then kneed her in the stomach, and then did a DDT. Sky went for the cover, but Steven got on the apron and distracted the referee. Sky noticed and threw Steven into the ring. Sky then punched him and kicked him, and threw him over the top rope. He landed hard on the ground and hit the barricade. Everyone screamed! Sky turned around and noticed Victoria charging at her. As Victoria got close, Sky threw her over and landed on Steven. Sky got out of the ring and started kicking Victoria. Sky noticed Steven started to get up and she took her hand and slammed his head on the barricade. Sky looked up and noticed three fans that were REALLY getting into the fight, two were males and one was female. Sky looked up at them at winked at them. Sky threw Victoria back in the ring. Sky climbed the top rope and when Victoria got up, she did a hurricanranna and got the 1, 2, 3.  
  
Lillian: And here is your winner...SKY  
  
The crowd went wild, and Sky was celebrating when Steven attacked her from behind. He threw her over the top rope and she hit her back on the barricade. Everyone was chanting her name hoping she would get up and fight back. They continued to punch and kick her. All of sudden everyone started cheering when they saw Jeff run down the ramp. Steven went towards Jeff and Jeff hit'em with a clothesline, and Victoria was continually beating the hell out of Sky. Jeff ran and grabbed Victoria's hair and did a twist of fate. He bent down to see if Sky was ok. He helped her up and she told him she was fine. Everyone cheered her name as she was being helped walking up the ramp. She turned around when she got to the top and blew everyone a kiss while smiling. Jeff helped her to her locker room. 


	2. Jeff and Sky

Chapter 2: Jeff and Sky  
  
Summary: Sky thought she found true love, but then after awhile she starts to think differently and gets advice from some friends.  
  
Characters: Sky, Jeff Hardy, Brock Lesnar, Trish Stratus, Lita, Stacy, Test, Hurricane, Matt Hardy, Torrie, Terri, Baby Gurl, Chip, Chuey, Rookie, Jonathan, etc.  
  
Jeff helped Sky back to her locker room. As they entered, everyone asked her if she was ok.  
  
Sky: Thanks for helping Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Some one had to help, are you sure you're ok?  
  
Sky: A few bumps and bruises, but other than that, I'm fine.  
  
Brock: Glad to see your ok after that beating.  
  
Trish: You sure beat the crap out of Victoria.  
  
Sky: I've had worse beatings than that. Brock, you should go get ready for your match against Batista.  
  
Brock: Alright, I better go, see you all later.  
  
Everyone: Bye  
  
After a couple of minutes, everyone left Sky's locker room except for Jeff.  
  
Jeff: I'm gonna go get you some ice. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Sky: Ok  
  
Jeff walked out the door leaving Sky by herself. She was thinking of how sweet Jeff was. She did love Jeff, but it was in a brotherly way. He was always there for her when she needed him the most. Within a few minutes, Jeff came back with an icepack.  
  
Sky: Thank you.  
  
Jeff: No problem, so are you going to valet for me tonight?  
  
Sky: Who are you wrestling?  
  
Jeff: Randy Orton  
  
Sky: Oh, ok  
  
Jeff: So, are you gonna come?  
  
Sky: Sure, I'd be glad to.  
  
Jeff hugged her.  
  
Jeff: Great, I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?  
  
Sky: Ok  
  
Jeff left to get ready for his match. Sky couldn't help but think about those three fans who were screamin and cheered her on. She heard them tell her to get up when Victoria and Steven were double-teaming her. She loved to see fans get into her matches, it makes her feel like she's doing a good job. A few minutes passed, and there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sky: Who is it?  
  
Jeff: It's Jeff, can I come in?  
  
Sky: Yea, give me a sec.  
  
Jeff: Ok  
  
Sky: Ok, you can come in.  
  
Jeff walked in with his body paint.  
  
Sky: What do you think you're gonna do with that?  
  
Jeff: I figured if we are gonna go out there together, why not look a little similar?  
  
Sky: You're crazy.  
  
Jeff: I know, so can I put some on you?  
  
Sky: Ok, is it blue though?  
  
Jeff: Blue and purple.  
  
Sky: Cool!  
  
Jeff put paint around her eyes and her arms.  
  
Sky: It looks great!  
  
Jeff: I know!  
  
Sky just gave him a crazy look. They both laughed.  
  
Jeff: You ready to go out there?  
  
Sky: Of course  
  
With that, Jeff and Sky left her locker room, and waited by the curtain. Jeff's music came on, and they walked out onto the ramp. Jeff did his little dance while Sky just blew the fans kisses. The crowd went wild as they walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. They both jumped on the second rope and saluted the crowd. Randy Orton's music came on, and the crowd booed him. As Randy entered the ring, Sky tapped Jeff on the shoulder, and he winked at her. She wished him luck. With that, Sky got out of the ring and started cheering for Jeff. The match continued for about another 5 minutes. Jeff did a twist of fate, and went for the cover, but Ric Flair got on the apron and distracted the referee. Sky went around the ring and took Ric's legs and knocked Ric off the apron, hitting his head. Ric looked up and grabbed Sky by her hair. She slapped him and he let her go. Sky turned around and saw Randy Orton right in front of her. He slapped her and she fell to the ground. He picked her up by her hair and was about to slap her again, but she kneed him where it hurts. She threw him back in the ring. Jeff hit him with a clothesline, and he climbed the top rope. Jeff did a Swanton Bomb and won the match. Sky slid in the ring and raised his hand. They were both walking up the ramp, and turned around. Sky again raised Jeff's hand and pointed to him. The crowd went crazy. They went back to her locker room and talked for awhile.  
  
Jeff: You ok?  
  
Sky: Yea, he doesn't hit that hard.  
  
Jeff: That's true, you want some ice for that?  
  
Sky: Yea, that would help with the swelling.  
  
Jeff left to get some ice, and a couple of minutes passed and there was a knock on her door, again.  
  
Security Guard: Sky, you got some fans out here who wish to meet you.  
  
Sky: Ok, you can let them in.  
  
Sky looked up with a smile and noticed it were the three fans that were cheerin her on. One of the guys was about 5'7 or 5'8. The girl was about 5'1, and the other guy was in a wheel chair. As they walked in, Jeff walked in and handed Sky the pack of ice.  
  
Sky: Thanks Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Anytime.  
  
Sky looked up and saw that the fans had a big smile on their faces.  
  
Sky: Hi, I'm Sky and this is Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Hi.  
  
Baby Gurl: Hi, I'm Crystal, this is Orlando (Chip) and that's Sam (Chuey).  
  
Sky and Jeff: Nice to meet you.  
  
Jeff: Did you enjoy the show?  
  
Baby Gurl: We always do.  
  
Chip: You guys kicked ass out there.  
  
Sky and Jeff: Thank you  
  
Sky: We do the best we can.  
  
Chuey: Can we get some autographs?  
  
Sky and Jeff: Sure.  
  
They signed autographs and gave them hugs.  
  
Sky: It was nice meetin you guys.  
  
Jeff: Bye!  
  
Fans: Bye.  
  
Sky: Later  
  
Sky: We better get goin so we can get some rest.  
  
Jeff: Yea, you got all your stuff?  
  
Sky: Yea. Do you?  
  
Jeff: Yup.  
  
They left the arena, and went to their hotel. As they got to their hotel, Sky noticed something in front of their door. 


	3. The Note

Jeff picked up the envelope that was outside their door. They went inside and Sky went to the bathroom to take a shower. Sky came out about 15 minutes later and asked Jeff what was in the envelope.  
  
Jeff: I don't know, it has your name on it.  
  
Sky: It does?  
  
Jeff: Yea, do you want to open it?  
  
Sky: Yea, hand it here.  
  
Jeff handed her the envelope and she opened it. It was a letter, but she didn't know from who. Jeff asked if she was ok, and she said she was fine.  
  
Sky: Don't worry, just looks like a letter from a fan or somebody.  
  
Jeff: What does it say?  
  
Sky: Dear Sky, I watch you every week on Raw and Smackdown. You are awesome when you wrestle. You really get the fans going and make sure they are enjoying the show. Whenever I see you, my day gets better. I have already met you, and you were so nice and so sweet. I know you probably don't remember me. You're probably so busy that you don't remember. We met tonight, so I hope that helps a little. Don't think I'm crazy, but I have thought you were so cute when I first saw you walk down that ramp, and I still think that to this day.  
  
Jeff: Damn! Sounds like a stalker.  
  
Sky: Just a fan with a crush, if anything.  
  
Jeff: We'll see on that. We better get to bed, so we can catch our flight tomorrow.  
  
Sky: Yea, good night Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Good night Sky.  
  
Jeff fell asleep, but Sky couldn't. She kept thinking of the letter and who could have wrote it.  
  
Sky: Who could have wrote it? (She thought to herself)  
  
She started to think some more, but nothing. She had met so many people that she had no idea of who it could be. After thinking some more, she finally fell asleep. Morning came, and Jeff shook Sky gently to get her up.  
  
Jeff: Sky, get up, we have to leave in two hours.  
  
Sky got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out and gathered all her stuff. Jeff went to take a shower and came out 10 minutes later.  
  
Sky: You ready to go?  
  
Jeff: Give me a few more minutes.  
  
Sky: Ok, but hurry up.  
  
Jeff: Ok, I'm done, you got everything?  
  
Sky: Yea, let's go.  
  
They both left and went to the airport. When they got there, they were greeted by Shane (Hurricane)  
  
Shane: Hey guys.  
  
Jeff and Sky: Hey Shane.  
  
Shane: Sky, that bruise is really showing.  
  
Sky: I know, but Randy is gonna get what's comin to him, eventually anyway.  
  
Jeff: You damn right on that one.  
  
They got on the plane, and the plane landed about 2 hours later.  
  
Jeff: Sky, get up, we're here.  
  
Sky: Yea, yea, I'm up, I'm up.  
  
They got off the plane and left to go to the arena. They went to their locker room and put their bags down.  
  
Jeff: We better prepare for our match tonight.  
  
Sky: Yea, who are we wrestling tonight?  
  
Jeff: I think Crash and Molly Holly.  
  
Sky: That's cool, well, we better go find them.  
  
Jeff: Yea  
  
They left their locker room, and found Crash and Molly. They worked out what was gonna happen, and went back to their locker room. The show started and they were getting ready to go out there. Crash and Molly went out there first and the crowd booed them. Jeff's music came on and the crowd went wild when they both walked out. Jeff did his dance and Sky blew kisses. They slid in the ring and went on the second turn buckle and did the gun thing. The match started with Crash and Jeff. Crash had the upper hand, and he tagged Molly. Molly started slapping Jeff, and Sky was encouraging Jeff, so Jeff could tag her in. Jeff pushed Molly down and tagged in Sky. Sky climbed the top rope and did a hurricanrana on Molly. Sky went for the cover but Crash came in and kicked Sky in the back. Jeff came in and started punching Crash. Sky was helping Jeff. Jeff clotheslined Crash and Crash fell out of the ring. Sky turned back around and Molly kicked her in the stomach. Molly did a DDT, and went for the cover, but Jeff pulled Molly off of Sky. Sky got back up and started punching Molly, and then Sky climbed on the top rope, and did a back flip and landed on Molly. Sky went for the cover and got the 1, 2, 3. The referee raised their hands but Jeff was knocked down by Crash. Crash looked at Sky and grabbed her by the hair. Jeff got back up and tackled Crash. Crash released Sky's hair, and Molly attacked Sky from behind. Sky was on the mat and Crash went and got a chair. Crash handed it to Molly and Sky started to get up. The crowd was screamin and Sky turned around. Molly went to hit her, but Sky ducked and kicked the chair and hit Molly in the head. Molly fell to the ground. The crowd was cheerin. Sky rolled Molly out of the ring and went to help Jeff. Jeff threw Crash over the top rope. Crash picked up Molly and headed to the back. The crowd went wild as Jeff and Sky headed up the ramp. Jeff raised Sky's hand and Sky blew the crowd kisses. They went to their locker room and were greeted by Matt and Lita.  
  
Lita: You guys were great out there.  
  
Matt: I'll have to agree with her on that.  
  
Jeff and Sky: Thanks.  
  
Sky: What are you guys up to?  
  
Lita: We were goin out to eat after the show, you guys wanna come?  
  
Sky: I can't make it, I have to call my parents because I'm goin back home for a couple of days.  
  
Jeff: I'm goin with her to make sure she's ok.  
  
Lita: To make sure she's ok? What's goin on?  
  
Sky: Jeff thinks I have a stalker.  
  
Matt: Why would he think that?  
  
Sky took out the note and showed it to them.  
  
Lita: Sounds like it to me.  
  
Matt: Sorry Sky, but I'm gonna have to agree with them on this.  
  
Sky: You guys can think what you want then, but Jeff, if you're comin, I'm leavin in a couple of days, so you're gonna have to talk to Vince.  
  
Jeff: No problem.  
  
Jeff left and went to talk to Vince.  
  
Vince: Come in.  
  
Jeff: Vince, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Vince: Sure, what's on your mind.  
  
Jeff: Sky is takin a few days off to visit her parents, and I was wonderin if I could go with her?  
  
Vince: I don't see why not, but why?  
  
Jeff: Sky got a letter from some one, and it wasn't bad or anything, I just want to make sure she's safe.  
  
Vince: No problem, is she ok with it though?  
  
Jeff: Yea, she's fine, but you know how she is. She has to do things by herself most of the time.  
  
Vince: True, but she'll realize that she does need help.  
  
Jeff: Yea, thanks Vince.  
  
Jeff walked out the door and headed back to their locker room.  
  
Jeff: Vince said it was ok.  
  
Sky: Ok, well we better go, so I can tell my parents you're comin.  
  
Jeff: Ok, we'll talk to you guys later.  
  
Matt and Lita: Bye  
  
Jeff and Sky: Bye  
  
They went back to their hotel room, and Sky called her parents. Sky hung up a few minutes later.  
  
Sky: They said it's ok that you come.  
  
Jeff: Great  
  
They started to pack. A few days passed, and they flew to Colorado. They left the airport and drove to Sky's parents' house. Sky introduced them to each other, and Sky showed Jeff where he would be sleeping. It was dark, and they went to their rooms, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
Jeff walked down the stairs, soon to be followed by Sky. They went to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
Jeff: So what are you doin today?  
  
Sky: Shopping, you wanna come?  
  
Jeff: Sure.  
  
Sky went to take a shower, and got ready. She put her eye shadow on, and lip gloss on, and came out with baby blue baggy pants, with a white tank- top shirt that had a heart on it. They went to the mall and ran into some one unexpectedly. Sky looked up and was surprised at who she saw.  
  
~~~Author's Note~~~  
  
I know it's not the best, and it doesn't make sense, but I try. I know I drag everything a long, and I apologize. I just hope you enjoy the story because it will get better, I PROMISE. 


	4. The Mall

Jeff looked at Sky as she looked up. She noticed that the guy had a big smile on his face. Sky then turned and looked at Jeff who had a concerned look on his face. Sky gave him a look saying not to worry. She looked back at the guy, and he reached out his hand to shake her hand.  
  
Chip: Hi Sky  
  
Sky: Hi Chip. Is that really your name?  
  
Chip: No, it's actually Orlando, but my friends call me Chip.  
  
Sky: Oh, cool.  
  
Chip: You don't remember me, do you?  
  
Sky: Kinda, but mostly, no. Sorry.  
  
Chip: I knew you wouldn't remember me. We met about a week ago, I came in with a girl and a guy in a wheelchair.  
  
Sky: Yea, I remember now. Are you the one that wrote that note?  
  
Chip started to blush, but he was smiling. Jeff called Sky to get her attention so he could talk to her.  
  
Sky: I'll be right back.  
  
Chip: Ok  
  
Sky went over by Jeff to see what he wanted.  
  
Sky: Yea, what do you need?  
  
Jeff: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?  
  
Sky just looked at him shocked because he never raised his voice at her. She looked over at Chip who was just lookin because she assumed he heard Jeff.  
  
Sky: What are you talkin about?  
  
Jeff: Are you crazy? You shouldn't be talkin to him because you don't know him. You don't know if he's a stalker or a murderer.  
  
Sky: Jeff, please. Don't you remember him? We met him and his friends a week ago.  
  
Jeff: Yea, I do remember him, he's also the one who wrote the note. Meeting him doesn't mean anything. For all we know, he could be following you.  
  
Sky gave him a confusing look.  
  
Sky: Jeff, what are you talkin about?  
  
Jeff: I don't trust him, Sky! We saw him out of state, and now we bump into him in the mall?  
  
Sky: Jeff, calm down, ok? We'll just see what he's like. Ok?  
  
Jeff: We'll see, but if anything, I wanna have a talk with him first.  
  
Sky gave him an angry look and was about to walk off, but Jeff grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.  
  
Sky: JEFF, LET ME GO.  
  
Jeff: Sky, listen to me. I do love you and I do care about you. I just wanna make sure you're safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
  
Sky calmed down, and just looked into Jeff's green eyes. She couldn't stand those eyes, they were so beautiful, and she knew whenever she would get mad at him, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long.  
  
Sky: I hate it when you do that to me.  
  
Jeff just started to laugh.  
  
Sky: Don't worry Jeff, nothing bad is goin to happen. Trust me.  
  
Jeff looked into her green eyes, and knew that she was tellin the truth. Sky turned around and walked over by Chip. Jeff followed behind her. As they walked up by him, Chip's friends were walkin up behind him. His friends just looked up and noticed who was standin in front of them.  
  
Baby Gurl: Oh my god.  
  
Sky and Jeff: Hi  
  
Chuey: Why are you guys here? Not to be rude or anything.  
  
Jeff: Don't worry, Sky is just visiting her parents and I tagged a long.  
  
Chuey: Oh that's cool.  
  
Sky: So what are your names?  
  
Baby Gurl: Well, this is Sam a.k.a. Chuey, I'm Crystal, but Sam calls me Baby Gurl, and I'm sure you already know Chip?  
  
Sky: Well, you guys know who we are, so there is no need for introducing. Is there?  
  
They all started laughin.  
  
Chip: So, you guys wanna hang out with us for awhile?  
  
Sky was about to say somethin, but Jeff cut her off.  
  
Jeff: I don't see why not, but hey Sky?  
  
Sky: Yea, Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Did you wanna get some food for us?  
  
Sky: Yea sure, you want the usual?  
  
Jeff: Yea, just a hamburger.  
  
Sky: Ok, hey do you guys wanna come with and help? You can get somethin to eat as well.  
  
Baby Gurl: Yea, sure  
  
They all started to walk, but Jeff called Chip over. Sky turned around and gave Jeff a look.  
  
Jeff: Hey Chip, wait here a sec.  
  
Chip: Ok  
  
Jeff ran towards Sky and told her not to worry. Jeff turned around and walked up towards Chip. Sky turned back around and went towards Chuey and Baby Gurl. She was thinkin of what Jeff was gonna do or say. Sky was just talkin and gettin to know Crystal and Sam. Meanwhile, Jeff was sitting down a long with Chip and havin a conversation with him. 


	5. Jeff talks to Chip

Jeff: So, what'ya doin here?  
  
Chip: I live here.  
  
Jeff: We saw you out of state, though?  
  
Chip: Yea, I told my mom about the event, and she got front row tickets for me, and for my friends. I was very excited, and hopin that you and Sky would have been there.  
  
Jeff: You were happy when you heard her music, weren't ya? Where do you live?  
  
Chip: Yes, I was very excited, and when she came down with you to the ring. I live in Fountain, about 30-45 minutes away from here.  
  
Jeff: Cool, so how long have you been watching wrestling?  
  
Chip: About 2 years ago, I never was really into it, but one of my brothers were watching it, and that's when I saw Sky come out. She had a match with Trish. Sky won, but then she was attacked from behind by Test, and you ran down to help.  
  
Jeff: I remember that, she did really well for her first match.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Sky: So, do you guys live here?  
  
Crystal: Yea, Chip got tickets at that one event where we met you, and he invited us to go with him. He was so excited because his mom got front row tickets.  
  
Sky: That's cool. Where do you guys live at?  
  
Crystal: I live on Fort Carson and Sam lives in the Springs.  
  
Sky: That's cool, so what school do you go to?  
  
Crystal: Fountain-Fort Carson.  
  
Sky just looked up at Crystal.  
  
Crystal: What?  
  
Sky: I graduated from that school 6 years ago.  
  
Crystal: Really?  
  
Sky: Yea, but I couldn't stand that school. My life was miserable when I was in high school.  
  
Chuey: Why was it miserable? If you don't mind me askin.  
  
Sky: Don't worry, well, let's just say that the guy's I went out with treated me like shit. That's why I think Jeff tagged along is because of the experiences that I have had.  
  
Crystal: What do you mean?  
  
Sky: When I started workin for the WWE, I had a boyfriend at the time. I ran into Jeff by accident, and we got to know each other and we became good friends. One day, I came in with a bruised cheek and bruises and cuts on my arms and bruises on my back. I hid them well, but Jeff knows me too well for me to hide anything from him. He knew something was wrong and asked me. I told him nothing and that I was fine. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, and he noticed that I sorta flinched. He pulled the sleeve up and asked what happened. I told him I tripped and fell.  
  
Crystal and Sam just looked at each other, then looked back at Sky.  
  
Sky: He believed me because of the way I said it, and then a few days later my boyfriend came to visit me. My boyfriend and I were talkin and Jeff walked by, and said hi. I said hi back and my boyfriend shot me this glance. My boyfriend started yellin at me, and then Jeff was walkin by to go back to his locker room. A few minutes later, he came back out to ask me a question and saw my boyfriend punch me in the face. I fell to the floor. Jeff came runnin down the hall to get my boyfriend away from me because he continually was kickin me in the stomach. He pushed my boyfriend out of the way, and ran towards me to see if I was ok. I was just lyin there holdin my stomach and my cheek. He got a security guard to escort my boyfriend out of the building. Jeff took me back to his locker room and got some ice and a trainer. The trainer said that I was fine and I just bruised my ribs. From then on, he's been lookin out for me to make sure I'm safe and that I'm ok. He'll talk to guys before I can to see if they will treat me right.  
  
Sam: Is that why he's talkin to Chip?  
  
Sky: Yea, Jeff's like a big brother to me, so he's protective over me.  
  
Crystal: You never told anyone?  
  
Sky: My boyfriend said if I did, I would regret it, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
Crystal: What happened to him?  
  
Sky: I'm not sure, I can sometimes feel like he's watchin me, but I never say anything.  
  
Sam: Is he obsessed?  
  
Sky: Truthfully, I think he is, he said he loved me a week after goin out, and I tried to break it off, but he couldn't take no for an answer, and he would continuously follow me.  
  
Crystal: Damn! Does anyone in the WWE know?  
  
Sky: I haven't seen him for over a year. Not that I know of, but I think a few people were there when he attacked me that one time.  
  
Crystal: Don't you get scared?  
  
Sky: Yea, at times, but when I'm with Jeff, I feel safe because I know he won't let anything happen to me. PLEASE, don't tell this to ANYONE. Ok?  
  
Crystal and Sam: PROMISE.  
  
After awhile, they got the food and sat down.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Chip: Can you tell me about Sky?  
  
Jeff: Well, she's very energetic, and very nice and sweet. She has a great personality, and she's always smiling. She hates to see people upset, and will try everything she can to make them feel better. She also hates when people help her, she appreciates it and all, but she thinks she can take care of herself.  
  
Chip: Can she take care of herself?  
  
Jeff: To a certain extent, yes, but than other times she knows she needs help but she never asks for it. That's just the way she has always been. She's a great person and I care for her and her safety.  
  
Chip: Why doesn't she ask for help? How did you two meet?  
  
Jeff: As far as I know, she has never asked for help, and I honestly don't know why. It was her first day and we ran into each other by accident. We got to talk for a few minutes, and then we had to go to our locker rooms to prepare for the show. After the show I ran into her and asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with me, so we can introduce ourselves, and get to know one another. She agreed, and we became really good friends.  
  
Chip: Cool  
  
Just then Sky walked up to both of them with a smile.  
  
Jeff: Told you.  
  
Chip started to laugh. Sky just looked at Jeff with a concerned look.  
  
Sky: Told him what?  
  
Jeff: Nothing.  
  
Sky: Ok, we got the food, and got a table and everything.  
  
Jeff and Chip: Ok  
  
Jeff: Chip, can you go to the table and we'll meet you there.  
  
Chip: Ok.  
  
Sky: What did you tell him?  
  
Jeff: He asked me about you, and I told him what I tell every guy. Then he asked how we met.  
  
Sky: You didn't tell him EXACTLY how we met, did you?  
  
Jeff: No, I just said we ran into each other and asked you if you wanted to go out to dinner.  
  
Sky: Well, you're not lyin, so that's good. Can we eat now? I'm starvin.  
  
Jeff: yea, let's go.  
  
They both left and sat at the table. They all ate, and hung out for a few more hours.  
  
Jeff: Where did you guys wanna go next?  
  
Sky: I don't know, wherever is fine with me.  
  
They walked around, and Sky looked at her watch.  
  
Sky: Oh shit, Jeff we gotta get goin.  
  
Jeff: Ok  
  
Sky: Umm....if you guys want to, or if you can, here's my address.  
  
Crystal: Thanks.  
  
Jeff and Sky: Bye  
  
Everyone: Bye  
  
Jeff and Sky left and went back to her house. They made dinner and ate. They went up to Sky's room and played video games. There was knock on the door, and Sky went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw somethin that frightened her. 


	6. The Warning

Sky looked what was on her porch, and she became very still for a few seconds. She looked down and saw a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend. She turned the picture around and her eyes widened as she read the word BEWARE. Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked down and saw a note.  
  
Sky: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff heard her scream and immediately ran down the stairs running up behind her. Jeff looked at her with tears running down her cheek.  
  
Jeff: Sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
Sky was too afraid and ran back in the house and up the stairs, and locked herself in her room. Jeff ran after her and knocked on her door calling her name.  
  
Jeff: Sky! Sky, open the door.  
  
Sky never responded and just stared at the note and the picture. She slowly opened the note and read it quietly.  
  
Sky: Sky, your time will come. Like I said as your boyfriend got me thrown out, if I can't have you, no one can.  
  
Sky was now crying, and Jeff was still knocking on her door.  
  
Jeff: Sky, OPEN THE DOOR.  
  
There was still no response, and Jeff was gettin really worried. He's never seen Sky act like this, she was always full of energy, and always seemed happy. By now, night came, and Sky still never came out of her room. Jeff went downstairs and called his brother.  
  
Matt: Hello?  
  
Jeff: Hey Matt! Can I talk to you?  
  
Matt: What's wrong?  
  
Jeff: It's Sky!  
  
Matt: Is she ok?  
  
Jeff: Some one knocked on her front door, and she went to answer it, the next thing I hear is her screaming. I run downstairs to see if she's ok, and she turns around with tears in her eyes, and then she runs up the stairs and locks herself in her room. I tried to talk to her and get her to open her door, but she won't answer.  
  
Matt: Do you have any idea of what or who was at the door?  
  
Jeff: I have no idea, when I got there, no one was at her door, so I'm assuming some one left something at her door.  
  
Sky: It was a picture.  
  
Jeff turned around and looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes and could tell she was very scared.  
  
Jeff: Matt, I gotta go, Sky just came down.  
  
Matt: Ok, call me later, ok?  
  
Jeff: Ok, I will.  
  
Jeff hung up and looked at Sky, again.  
  
Jeff: A picture?  
  
Sky: Yea, of me and my ex-boyfriend.  
  
Jeff: Let me see the picture.  
  
Sky handed him the picture, and he looked at her with concern. As he continued to look at it, Sky handed him the note. He read it, and went up to her and hugged her. He noticed she was shaking. She ran back upstairs and locked her door once again. Jeff watched her and heard the door shut and immediately ran to the phone and called his brother.  
  
Lita: Hello?  
  
Jeff: Lita, its Jeff, is Matt there?  
  
Lita: Yea, hold on, MATT, PHONE.  
  
Matt: Ok  
  
Lita: Is everything ok?  
  
Just then Matt walked up and took the phone.  
  
Lita: It's Jeff.  
  
Matt: Hey bro, is everything ok?  
  
Jeff: We have a problem.  
  
Matt: What's wrong?  
  
Jeff: Can you and Lita come down to Colorado, and I'll explain everything.  
  
Matt: Yea, no problem.  
  
They both hung up the phone and as Jeff hung up, the doorbell rang. Jeff answered and invited the people in.  
  
Jeff: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Baby Gurl: Nothin, we just decided to stop by to see if we could hang out for awhile.  
  
Jeff: You know I would say yes, but now is not a good time.  
  
Chip: What's the matter?  
  
Jeff: It's a long story, and I have to go see if Sky's ok and get her to talk to me.  
Crystal and Sam just looked at each other, and Orlando was just confused.  
  
Chuey: What happened?  
  
Jeff: I can't explain it right now, but not to be mean, but can you guys come back tomorrow, or in a few days?  
  
Chip: No problem, tell Sky I said hi.  
  
Jeff: You know I will.  
  
Jeff started to walk upstairs, and Crystal caught up to him.  
  
Baby Gurl: Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Yea?  
  
Baby Gurl: Does this have to do with her ex-boyfriend?  
  
Jeff just looked at her with a confusing look.  
  
Jeff: How do you know about her ex-boyfriend?  
  
Baby Gurl: She told us when we were at the mall. Well, me and Chuey. Chip doesn't know.  
  
Jeff: Well, she must trust you if she told you. If anything, I think Sky wants to tell him, when the time's right.  
  
Baby Gurl: Does she like him?  
  
Jeff: I think so but I'm not sure.  
  
Crystal smiled, and then walked back and left with Sam and Orlando right behind her. Jeff walked up to Sky's room to see if she would talk to him.  
  
Jeff: Sky.please open the door.  
  
Sky never responded, so he decided to go lay down. A few days passed and someone knocked on her door. Jeff answered it and greeted the people.  
  
Jeff: Thank you guys for comin. I'm real worried about Sky. She hasn't come out of her room ever since she explained to me what happened.  
  
Matt: What happened?  
  
Lita: What's goin on?  
  
Jeff: Lita?  
  
Lita: Yea, Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Can you see if Sky will talk to you?  
  
Lita: Yea, no problem.  
  
Lita went upstairs and knocked on her door. Sky still didn't answer.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Matt: So, tell me what happened?  
  
Jeff: Sky came out of her room when I was talkin to you, and she showed me a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend. On the back of the picture it said beware, written in red. She showed me a note that said: Sky, your time will come. Like I said as your boyfriend got me thrown out, if I can't have you, no one can.  
  
~~~Meanwhile, back in Sky's room.~~~  
  
Sky finally opened the door and let Lita in.  
  
Lita: Sky, what's the matter? Jeff says you haven't come out of your room for like two days?  
  
Sky: He's not lyin.  
  
Lita: What's goin on with you? You're scarin the shit out of him. You won't talk to him, or answer him.  
  
Sky: He's watchin me.  
  
Lita: Who?  
  
Sky: I'll explain everything downstairs to where everyone can listen.  
  
Sky and Lita walked out of her room and went downstairs.  
  
~~~Back in the living room~~~  
  
Matt: Boyfriend?  
  
Sky: He was referring to Jeff.  
  
Jeff and Matt looked back and saw Lita and Sky walk in the room. 


	7. Explanation

Chapter 7: Explanation  
Matt: Jeff? What are you talking about?  
  
Everyone just looked at each other, and then they looked back at Sky.  
  
Sky: It's a long story, you sure you want me to explain?  
  
Matt: We're ready to listen! What do you mean he was talkin about Jeff?  
  
Everyone saw tears forming in Sky's eyes.  
  
Lita: Take your time. That's why we are here, to help.  
  
Jeff went up to Sky and put his arm around her. Sky felt safe and was about to explain when the doorbell rang. Sky became scared and Matt went to answer. He opened the door and was shocked to see Brock at the door.  
  
Matt: What are you doin here?  
  
Brock: Jeff called me and told me to come.  
  
Matt: Why?  
  
Brock: You're just as confused as I am.  
  
Matt invited him in and everyone just looked at him. Jeff went up to him and explained what happened and Brock understood.  
  
Brock: Is she ok?  
  
Jeff: I hope she is, she's about ready to explain.  
  
Jeff went back and sat next to Sky and put his arm around her again.  
  
Sky: Ok, here goes. It all started on my first day on the job......  
  
~~~~~Flashback-4 years ago~~~~~  
  
She was in a hurry because she was late. She wasn't payin attention to where she was goin and she ran into, none other than.....JEFF HARDY.  
  
Sky: I'm so sorry Mr. Hardy. I didn't see you there.  
  
Jeff looked at her, and stared at her for a few seconds.  
  
Sky: Mr. Hardy? You ok?  
  
Jeff finally snapped out of it.  
  
Jeff: Call me Jeff. You must be new here?  
  
Sky: Yea, I'm Sky.  
  
Jeff: Well Sky, may I ask why you're in such a hurry?  
  
Sky: I'm running late and it's my first day on the job.  
  
Jeff: Don't worry about it, I'm late most of the time and I haven't been yelled at, well, not yet anyway.  
  
Sky started to laugh and just looked at him.  
  
Jeff: Well, it was nice meetin you, Sky. I'll see ya around, ok?  
  
Sky: Ok, bye.  
  
Jeff: Bye  
  
Sky walked away and finally found her locker room. She couldn't help but think about Jeff. She left her locker room and ran into some one who she though she got away from.  
  
Sky: What are you doin here?  
  
Nick: I came here to see you.  
  
Sky just looked at him and started to walk off. Before she got far, Nick grabbed her arm and threw her up against the wall.  
  
Nick: Don't you dare walk away from me. You know what happened last time.  
  
Sky: Yea, and I still got the scar.  
  
Nick: It wasn't my fault.  
  
Sky: What, did the knife just jump out of the drawer and into your hand?  
  
Nick got mad and raised his hand, about to smack her, but before he could do anything, he saw two people walk down the hall. Sky looked to her side and felt a little relieved. Sky looked to HIS side and was speechless.  
  
Jeff: Hey Sky!  
  
Sky: Hey Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Sky, this is Brock.  
  
Brock took out his hand and shook Sky's hand.  
  
Sky: Nice to meet you Brock.  
  
After Brock took Sky's hand, Jeff noticed bruises and cuts on her arm. Sky noticed Jeff's face and tilted her head towards Nick and gave a look.  
  
Brock: Likewise.  
  
Sky just smiled.  
  
Jeff: Who's this?  
  
Sky: Sorry, this is Nick, my boyfriend.  
  
Jeff looked at Nick then back at Sky and had a feeling something wasn't right.  
  
Jeff: Nice to meet you, Nick.  
  
Nick: Same here.  
  
Brock just looked at Sky and noticed a look on Nick's face, then he looked back at Jeff.  
  
Brock: Let's go Jeff.  
  
Brock and Jeff left, and Nick just stared at Sky. Sky didn't know what he was goin to do or say.  
  
Nick: Cheating on me already?  
  
Sky: No, I just ran into him when I was tryin to find my locker room.  
  
Nick just pushed her up against the wall and Sky hit her head. Sky was holdin the back of her head and Jeff and Brock walked by again and looked at Sky.  
  
Jeff: You ok, Sky?  
  
Sky was about to say somethin, but noticed Nick givin her an evil look.  
  
Sky: Yea, just lost my balance is all.  
  
Jeff looked at her and knew something wasn't right. Brock just stared at nick with an intimidating look, and Nick backed away.  
  
Jeff: Well, ok, see ya later.  
  
Brock: Yea, see ya.  
  
Sky: Bye.  
  
They both left and Nick took Sky by the arm.  
  
Nick: You ARE cheating on me you little slut.  
  
Sky: No, I told you already, I ran into him by ACCIDENT.  
  
Nick: Sure you did.  
  
Sky: HONESTLY.  
  
Jeff walked out of his locker room with a smile. He was goin to ask her a question, but his smile quickly faded as he looked down the hall, and he did NOT like what he saw. He ran to go find Brock.  
  
Nick: Look you little slut, I didn't come down here to find out you're cheating on me. I love you, ok?  
  
Sky just looked at him and started to get pissed.  
  
Sky: YOU LOVE ME? HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU CALL ME A SLUT, WHEN YOU DON'T TRUST ME AND ABUSE ME?  
  
Nick was getting really irritated with her, and he punched her in the stomach. Sky had to catch her breath and then he punched her in the face. Sky fell to the ground holding her stomach and the side of her face. He was continuously kickin her side and she was tryin to block him, but she couldn't get him off her. She heard a voice and knew she'd be ok.  
  
Jeff: GET OFF HER.  
  
Jeff ran right up to Nick and pushed him away from Sky. Nick tried to punch him, but Jeff ducked and punched Nick. Nick held his jaw.  
  
Nick: Stay out of this Hardy, this has to do with me and HER.  
  
Nick went over to Sky and punched her again. She lost her balance and fell. Jeff ran and tackled Nick. Jeff was just yellin at him tellin him to stay away from her. Just then, Brock walked up with security guards. Jeff was pointing to Nick, and then Jeff went up to Sky. Sky looked and Nick bein escorted out of the building.  
  
Nick: THIS ISN'T OVER YET. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN.  
  
Sky started to get up, but was too weak and fell. Brock helped her up to keep her balance. Jeff walked up and carried her to her locker room.  
  
Brock: I'll go get some ice.  
  
Jeff laid her down, and he turned to look at Brock.  
  
Jeff: Ok. Sky, lay still.  
  
Sky: I'm fine. I've had worse beatings than that.  
  
Jeff: Did anyone else, HERE, see what he did to you?  
  
Sky: I think, Trish, Hurricane, Test and Stacy. Why?  
  
Jeff: I need to get the whole story on what happened a few minutes ago. Did anyone try to help you?  
  
Sky: Hurricane tired, the same with Test, but Nick told them to back off or he'll do worse. Test seemed a little mad, and Stacy held him back.  
  
Brock walked in a few minutes later with two packs of ice.  
  
Jeff: Brock, I'll be back in a few minutes. Could you keep an eye on Sky for me?  
  
Brock: Sure, no problem.  
  
Jeff left, and went to go find Hurricane.  
  
Jeff: Hey Shane, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Shane: Yea, what's up man?  
  
Jeff: Did you happen to see a man and a woman in the hall?  
  
Shane: Yea, I guess he got pissed of at her and hit her or something because I saw her holding her stomach. Then I saw him punch her in the face.  
  
Jeff: What happened before that?  
  
Shane: They stared to argue and he was about to slap her, but you and Brock walked by. After you two left, he pushed her up against the wall and she hit her head. You two came back for a minute, and then left. They started yellin at each other, but I don't know what happened after because I left.  
  
Jeff: Didn't you try and help?  
  
Shane: I went up to see what was goin on, but the guy gave me this look, so I didn't even bother. Why? Is she ok?  
  
Jeff: She's bruised up pretty bad, but she should be ok.  
  
Shane: Could I meet her?  
  
Jeff: Yea, but I need to go find Trish, Stacy and Test.  
  
Shane: Trish should be in her locker room, and Test and Stacy left.  
  
Jeff: Ok, but we need to stop by Trish's room first. Shane: That's cool, maybe she saw the whole thing.  
  
Jeff: I'm hopin.  
  
Jeff and Shane left to go find Trish.  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile, Sky's locker room~~~~~  
  
Brock: Stop tryin to get up. You'll hurt yourself.  
  
Sky: I told you already, I'm fine. I've had worse beatings than that.  
  
Brock: Like I told you, I don't care, just please lie down for awhile? Your cheek is already forming a bruise, and your stomach is bruising, too.  
  
Sky: FINE, I'll lie down, but ONLY because you said please and you got me ice.  
  
Brock laughed a little, but noticed a scar on her wrist.  
  
Brock: What happened there?  
  
Sky: Like I said before, I've had worse beatings than that.  
  
Sky looked up and noticed a concerned look on Brock's face.  
  
Sky: Brock, don't worry, I'm fine. It happened about a year ago. Look at me now, I'm breathing, in good shape, energetic and SINGLE.  
  
Brock: Does he know that?  
  
Sky: Like I care about him, I can have FUN again. They both started to laugh and making a bad situation turn into a good situation.  
  
~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~  
  
Jeff knocked on Trish's door.  
  
Trish: Hey guys! What can I do for ya?  
  
Jeff: Did you see a man in the hall with a woman?  
  
Trish: Yea, but I walked up when she was lyin on the floor.  
  
Jeff: You didn't see him hit her?  
  
Trish: No, but I saw her lyin on the ground holding her stomach. He was kickin her constantly on her side, then I saw you (pointing to Jeff) run around the corner yelling.  
  
Jeff: Why were you there?  
  
Trish: I heard yelling, so I decided to go see what was goin on. As I was walkin, I saw Stacy and Test walk by, and asked them. All they said was that he was yellin at her for cheating on him, and she said she wasn't, but he didn't believe her. From what I heard, she got tired of it, and started yellin at him. I guess he got tired of it, and from what Stacy told me, that's when he punched her in the stomach.  
  
Jeff: They didn't try to help her?  
  
Trish: Test tried, but the guy told him to back off because it's none of his business and he'll do worse. I guess Test got mad at that comment and was walkin up towards him, but Stacy held him back because she didn't know what would have happened to the woman. Why are you askin me all these questions?  
  
Jeff: When I got her to her locker room, she said she's had worse beatings than that, so I just needed to get an idea of the abuse she's been through.  
  
Trish: Oh, is she ok?  
  
Jeff: She's bruised up pretty bad, but she should be ok.  
  
Trish: I wanna see her, or meet her, I should say.  
  
Jeff: Come on.  
  
They all left and went to Sky's locker room. When they entered, Trish and Shane couldn't believe what they saw. Sky was lyin down talkin to Brock. Both laughing and enjoying themselves. Sky turned her head and noticed the three standing there.  
  
Sky: Hey Jeff. Have a seat.  
  
Jeff: Hey Sky, how ya feelin?  
  
Sky: I'm fine, happy actually.  
  
Jeff: Happy?  
  
Sky: Brock and I were talkin and I realized I am SINGLE, and I don't have to put up with Nick anymore.  
  
They all laughed and Trish noticed the scar on Sky's wrist.  
  
Trish: What happened there?  
  
Sky: Like I told Jeff and Brock, I've had worse beatings than this.  
  
Shane: That bruise is really starting to show.  
  
Sky picked up an ice pack and placed it on her cheek.  
  
Sky: I'm Sky by the way.  
  
Jeff: Sorry Sky, this is Trish and Shane a.k.a. Hurricane.  
  
Sky: Nice to meet you both.  
  
Trish: It's nice to meet you.  
  
Shane: Pleasure to meet you. Who was that guy?  
  
Sky: My boyfriend, well, my ex-boyfriend now.  
  
They all talked for a few more minutes, than Trish and Shane left. Brock left after them and told Sky he'd catch up with her later. After Brock left, it was only Jeff and Sky.  
  
Jeff: I wanted to ask you something earlier.  
  
Sky: What would that be?  
  
Jeff: I was wonderin, if after the show, if, you wanted to get something to eat?  
  
Sky: Sure, I'd love to.  
  
Jeff: great, do you have a match tonight?  
  
Sky: Yea, against Trish, I believe. I think it's next actually.  
  
Jeff: Then, I'll see you after the match?  
  
Sky: Yea, see ya in a few minutes. Bye.  
  
Jeff: Bye.  
  
Sky went to the curtain and saw Trish there.  
  
Sky: Hey Trish.  
  
Trish: Hey girl, you ready for this?  
  
Sky: Ready then I'll ever be.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Sky: After the match, Jeff and I went out and talked for awhile.  
  
Everyone was silent, and just stared at Sky, speechless.  
  
Lita: You never heard from him again?  
  
Sky: No, it's weird, too.  
  
Brock: Why is it weird?  
  
Sky: Whenever I tried to break up with him, he would ALWAYS follow. I would never feel safe because I felt like I had some one watchin me 24/7. It was real scary.  
  
Matt pulled Jeff aside to talk to him.  
  
Matt: Why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
Jeff: She made me promise not to tell anyone, same for Brock as well.  
  
Matt: I don't get it, how could some one who looked so happy, be so miserable?  
Just then, Sky walked up along with everyone else.  
  
Sky: I didn't want to worry anyone or have them think differently of me. I wanted them to see the real me, a happy, energetic person.  
  
Matt: Why didn't you say anything sooner, though? That's what I don't understand.  
  
Sky: I guess because deep down I forgot about it, and I didn't want to bring back the pain. I was happy with the way things were goin. I was happy, and before I met Jeff or anyone of you guys, I was miserable because of Nick. I was happy because I felt safe and secure.  
  
Jeff: Why did he think I was your boyfriend?  
  
Sky: He thinks that with every guy I talk to. He always went to conclusions. He never gave me a chance to explain. When I would explain, he thought I was lyin. He thought you were my boyfriend because he saw you so may times, and you were always talkin to me every time you passed by.  
  
Brock: Always went to conclusions?  
  
Sky: He always though I was cheating. He never trusted me.  
  
Matt: You just seemed so happy:  
  
Sky: With Nick? Nooooo! I was happy with you guys because I have so much fun with you guys. I'm always energetic.  
  
Brock: Were you energetic when you were with him?  
  
Sky: I'm energetic with every guy I'm with. He held me back a little and I don't know why. I don't really give a damn anyway. I'm happy and myself again.  
  
Lita: Why did he wait this long?  
  
Sky: You never know what to expect from him, truthfully. That's the scary part. 


	8. HELP!

Chapter 8: HELP  
  
A month has passed, and Sky was back at work. She didn't know what to think because the letters from Nick just stopped.  
  
Sky: What is he planning?  
  
Shane: What's who planning?  
  
Sky turned around and didn't even know Shane Helms was standing behind her by her locker room door.  
  
Sky: Damn Shane, scare the shit out of me why don't ya? How long have you been standing there anyway?  
  
Shane: Didn't mean to scare ya. Not long, I just walked in after about knocking 5 times. So, who's planning what?  
  
Sky: Sorry, didn't hear ya knock. I was just thinkin out loud is all.  
  
Shane: You ok? You seem a little tense?  
  
Sky: I'm fine! Did you need anything? Not tryin to sound mean!  
  
Shane: Jeff wanted to make sure you were still gonna valet for him tonight?  
  
Sky: Does he always have to ask? Of course I'm gonna valet for him.  
  
Shane: Ok, I'll go tell him. See ya later.  
  
Sky: Later.  
  
Shane left leaving Sky by herself. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Sky went to answer but there was no one there. She looked down and saw a picture of her and Nick. She turned the picture around and saw the words written in read, "I'M WATCHING YOU." Sky immediately dropped the picture and shut the door.  
  
Nick: Told you this isn't over!  
  
Sky turned around with a worried look.  
  
Sky: What the hell? How did you...  
  
Sky tried to open the door but Nick grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor and locked the door. Sky got up and looked at Nick.  
  
Sky: What do you want?  
  
Nick: YOU!  
  
Sky: Oh please! You're never gonna understand. IT"S OVER, for good.  
  
Nick: That's where you're wrong.  
  
Sky: I'm not scared of you anymore, so back off.  
  
Nick went up to her and kneed her in the stomach. Sky gave out a little yelp. Trish and Stacy were walkin by and heard her.  
  
Trish: Sky, you ok?  
  
Nick: Don't say anything or I'll kill you.  
  
Sky never answered.  
  
Trish: Stacy, go get help, NOW!  
  
Stacy left, and Trish was standing there pounding on the door trying to open it, but was not succeeding.  
  
Trish: Sky, open the door.  
  
Nick: Your boyfriend can't help you now, Sky.  
  
Sky: Leave me alone you BASTARD.  
  
Nick went up to her and slapped her in the face.  
  
Sky: HELP!!!!!  
  
~~~~~In the Hallway~~~~~  
  
Jeff, Brock, Lita , Test and Matt were in the hallway talkin, figurin out what to do after the show. Stacy was runnin down the hall, and Andrew saw a concerned look on her face.  
  
Test: Honey, what's wrong?  
  
Everyone stopped talkin and looked at Stacy.  
  
Stacy: Sky...locker room....voices (was all Stacy could get out)  
  
Matt: Voices?  
  
Stacy: A guy's voice.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then back at Stacy.  
  
Lita: Show us!  
  
Everyone followed Stacy to Sky's locker room. When they got there, they saw Trish and Rey tryin to get the door open. They all ran up to see what was goin on.  
  
Brock: What's goin on?  
  
Trish: It's Nick!  
  
Jeff looked at her and went to the door.  
  
Jeff: Sky, don't be afraid, open the door.  
  
Sky: JEFF....HELP!!!!!  
  
The next thing they heard was a loud crash, and all went silent.  
  
Brock: Some one, go find the Undertaker.  
  
Rey stopped what he was doin and went to go look for the Undertaker.  
  
Sky woke up a few minutes later but was too weak to move. She looked up in front of her and saw Nick on top of her. Sky heard Jeff yellin, but her eyes went back to Nick as he was feelin her up. Her eyes became filled with fear as he started to undress her.  
  
Nick: You're mine now, Sky. No one can save you.  
  
Sky: Nooooo! STOP!!!!!!  
  
Everyone heard her and became real worried. They all wished Rey would hurry up.  
  
Nick: I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you.  
  
Rey was lookin all over, but could not fin Undertaker anywhere. He was about to give up, when he saw Undertaker in the hall talkin to Nathan Jones. Rey didn't care what he was doin and ran towards Undertaker out of breath.  
  
Rey: We need your help!  
  
Mark: What's wrong?  
  
Rey: It's Sky. We can't get her locker room door open.  
  
Mark: Let's go!  
  
They all ran to Sky's locker room.  
  
Sky: GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Jeff was getting real impatient and very pissed.  
  
Jeff: Nick, if you hurt her, I swear....  
  
Sky: JEFF!!!!!  
  
Jeff: Sky....hold on sweetie, hold on.  
  
Nick: Sweetie? You BITCH!  
  
Nick slapped her and they all heard her scream.  
  
Jeff: SKY.....HOLD ON!  
  
Sky: SOMEBODY......HELP!  
  
A few minutes later, Rey came back. Mark heard Sky scream and became angry. Sky was about to say something, but Nick punched her and pulled out a knife.  
  
Nick: Look familiar?  
  
Sky: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
Nick raised the knife and Sky's eyes became wide, and she used all her strength that was left to get Nick off her.  
  
Nick: You'll pay for that.  
  
Nick ran towards Sky and tackled her to the ground. Everyone heard and became real frightened. Mark couldn't get the door open, so he had the four biggest people there to help him. They heard Sky scream and everyone turned their heads toward the door. Mark, Brock, Nathan Jones and Test all ran into the door and finally knocked it down. Jeff ran in and ran towards Sky, who was on the floor lying on her stomach, motionless, and bleeding.  
  
Jeff: You'll pay for this.  
  
Matt: Jeff, calm down, she'll be fine.  
  
Nick: I'm afraid not.  
  
Everyone looked at Sky's side and noticed the knife covered in blood. Matt whispered something to Test, and Test left. Jeff looked at Matt, then at Sky, then back at Nick. Jeff became angry and ran towards Nick, but Brock caught him.  
  
Brock: CALM DOWN.  
  
Brock had Lita take Jeff into the hall to calm down.  
  
Lita: Jeff, she's ok, don't worry.  
  
Jeff: It's my fault, I shouldn't have let Shane leave her by herself.  
  
Lita: You didn't know, no one could have known. It's NOT your fault.  
  
They both stopped talkin and turned towards Sky's locker room. They started to run towards the room and was surprised at what and who they saw. They saw Nick bein thrown against the wall.  
  
Goldberg: I suggest you STAY away from her or you'll be in more pain than you already are.  
  
Nick: This isn't over.  
  
Goldberg: I believe it is!  
  
As Nick got up, Goldberg speared him, and Nick was out cold. Goldberg got up and went back towards Sky's locker room. Nick finally came to, and cops were there putting handcuffs on him. Jeff and Lita ran into the locker room noticing Sky never moved.  
  
Jeff: She's not....  
  
Goldberg checked for a pulse but could not find one. Everyone became real scared. Goldberg turned Sky over to where she was lyin on her back and noticed her stomach movin up and down.  
  
Goldberg: She's breathing.  
  
Everyone looked up, and was speechless. Jeff was gonna go up to her , but Brock held him back. Goldberg went up to her and put his arm on her shoulder. Sky slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Sky: DON"T TOUCH ME!  
  
Brock: What's wrong with her?  
  
Goldberg: She's in shock!  
  
Matt: Where did all that blood come from?  
  
Goldberg: Her arm!  
  
Jeff: Is she gonna be ok?  
  
Goldberg: She should be fine!  
  
Goldberg went to pick her up, and she punched him. Everyone was takin back by that. Goldberg told everyone to leave except for Jeff and Brock. Everyone left leaving the four by themselves.  
  
Goldberg: She needs to be checked out.  
  
Brock: Pick her up, and lie her down, I'll go get some ice.  
  
Goldberg moved closer to her and told her not to be scared.  
  
Goldberg: I'm not gonna hurt ya, you're safe with me.  
  
Sky looked at him, and reached for his hand. Goldberg picked her up and carried her to the other side of the room. He put her down very gently and noticed that she was shakin.  
  
Goldberg: Sky, calm down, he's gone.  
  
Sky: He tried to kill me.  
  
Brock walked in with a few packs of ice and placed them on her face, stomach and arm.  
  
Brock: Here's the ice Sky, it'll help with the swelling.  
  
Sky: Thanks, where's Jeff?  
  
They all looked, but did not see Jeff anywhere. Sky got up and felt a little woozy, but she didn't care.  
  
Brock: Lay back down, you're too weak to walk.  
  
Sky: I don't give a damn, I need to find Jeff.  
  
Sky left and looked for Jeff. She asked anyone who she ran into, but they did not know as well. She stopped by his locker room and opened the door.  
  
Sky: Jeff? 


	9. FEAR and a SECRET!

Jeff just looked at her with a depressing look.  
  
Sky: What's wrong?  
  
Jeff never answered. Sky limped her way over by Jeff to where she was right next to him. She looked at him and saw fear. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.  
  
Sky: Jeff, what's wrong?  
  
Jeff: I let you down!  
  
Sky: Lock the door and lets talk.  
  
Jeff got up and locked his locker room door.  
  
Sky: What do you mean let me down?  
  
Jeff: Look at you, look at what happened. You could have been killed. I couldn't do anything to help.  
  
Sky: I'm standing right in front of you. You may not know it, but you did help.  
  
Jeff: You're bruised all over, and I couldn't do anything to help. It's my fault.  
  
Sky: Don't you dare talk like that. It's NOT your fault. You couldn't have known, no one could have known, not even me, and I went out with him for 2 years.  
  
Jeff: But still, I didn't know what to do, I just wish he'd leave you alone.  
  
Sky: So do I, but we just don't know what to expect from him.  
  
Jeff: You're not scared of him?  
  
Sky: Of course I'm scared of him. The only reason why I stood up to him earlier was because I thought he would leave me alone. I thought wrong. He only did worse which made me more scared of him.  
  
Jeff: I don't understand!  
  
Sky: Everyone gets scared, but sooner or later they're gonna have to face their fears. I faced my fear, but I regretted it. Now that I think about it, if I never stood up to him, I might not be where I'm at now.  
  
Jeff: Where's that?  
  
Sky: Standing in front of a man who taught me courage and who I truly care about.  
  
Jeff just looked at her and felt sorry for her, she's been through so much and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Jeff: When I saw you laying there, I didn't know what to do. I panicked.  
  
Sky: You sometimes don't know other people's strengths.  
  
Jeff: But still, I felt so helpless.  
  
Sky: What are you afraid of?  
  
Jeff: Seeing you get hurt.  
  
Sky: How would you get over that fear?  
  
Jeff: I guess trust you, believe in you, and be there for you.  
  
Sky: See, BE THERE FOR ME. That doesn't mean be there in person, either.  
  
Jeff: Yea, you're right, you are a strong woman.  
  
Sky: He took me by surprise is all. If I didn't stand up to him or fight back, I probably wouldn't be standing in front of you right now. I didn't know what to do until I heard your voice. You gave me the strength to fight back. Jeff: Thanks Sky!  
  
Sky: No prob hun!  
  
Jeff: Promise me something?  
  
Sky: It depends on what I'm promising.  
  
Jeff: Promise you wont scare me like that again?  
  
Sky: I can't promise anything I know I cant keep, ESPECIALLY when it has to do with Nick. I will promise to be more careful though.  
  
Jeff: I like that promise, but Nick is in jail.  
  
Sky: For now he is, you never know what he's gonna do next.  
  
Jeff: Why didn't you tell me how violent he is?  
  
Just then, Goldberg and Brock knocked on Jeff's door.  
  
Brock: Jeff, it's me and Goldberg, unlock the door.  
  
Jeff got up and opened the door. The two walked in and saw Sky sitting down.  
  
Brock: Why aren't you lying down?  
  
Sky: I needed to talk to Jeff!  
  
Goldberg: You need to lie down.  
  
Sky: You need to quit treating me like a kid.  
  
With that, Sky got up and stormed out of the locker room. Goldberg was gonna stop her, but the two held him back.  
  
Brock: Let her calm down a little.  
  
Goldberg: Why would she think I was treating her like a kid?  
  
Jeff: I think we all have.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Sky was walkin around the hall when she bumped into Shane, Trish and Rey.  
  
Trish: Hey girl, you ok?  
  
Sky: Yea, I'm fine.  
  
Shane: You look mad, are you all right?  
  
Sky: I'm tired of being treated like a kid.  
  
Rey: Who's treating you like a kid?  
  
Sky: Jeff, Brock and Goldberg.  
  
Shane: They're just lookin out for you is all.  
  
Trish: Yea, Shane's right, they just want to make sure you're safe.  
  
Sky: But still.  
  
Rey: They don't mean anything by it, they just don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Sky: I guess you guys are right, thanks.  
  
All: You guess? We know!  
  
Sky: Sure ya do, don't get too cocky, now.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Sky: Thanks guys.  
  
Shane: No prob sweetie, you're like a sister to us and we all care about you and love you.  
  
Trish: You're there for us and we are here for you.  
  
Rey: Don't you forget that.  
  
Sky: As long as you guys don't. I'll see ya guys later, and thanks again.  
  
All: Bye!  
  
Sky: Later!  
  
~~~Jeff's locker room~~~  
  
Brock: Why don't you just ask her out?  
  
Jeff: I'm like a brother to her, she don't feel the same way.  
  
Goldberg: You'll never know unless you ask.  
  
Jeff: I can't, what if she says no?  
  
Brock: But what if she says yes?  
  
Just then, Sky walked in, and the three just looked at her.  
  
Sky: What?  
  
Brock: Have a seat Sky!  
  
Sky: Ok, what's goin on?  
  
Goldberg: We've been talkin, and we've decided to stop tre....  
  
Sky: I've been thinkin and talkin to others and, well, I'm kinda glad about the way you guys have been treating me, because I know you guys care.  
  
All three just looked at her!  
  
Sky: When you guys treat me like that, yes, I do get irritated, but than I realize that you guys care about me.  
  
Jeff: Of course we care, we want you to be safe.  
  
Sky: I know that now!  
  
Brock: You should have known that before.  
  
Sky: True!  
  
Jeff went up to her, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Brock and Goldberg looked at each other and started laughin.  
  
Sky: What are you two laughin at?  
  
Brock: Nothing!  
  
Sky: Uh-huh sure, I'll find out soon enough, you can count on that.  
  
Brock: We hope you do.  
  
Sky: What do you mean by that?  
  
Brock: You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Sky: Why do you do that?  
  
Brock: Because I can.  
  
Jeff: Why didn't you tell us how violent he is?  
  
Goldberg gave Jeff a look.  
  
Jeff: What?  
  
Goldberg: Change the subject then why don't ya?  
  
Jeff: Be quiet.  
  
Sky was just confused as ever.  
  
Jeff: Sky?  
  
All three just looked at her.  
  
Sky: What? 


End file.
